Because You Could Not Stay
by zulka
Summary: KaiMingMing The years of her life after he left. His return and the hope of mending a broken future.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. If this story looks or sounds like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Because You Could Not Stay  
**_Beyblade Fanfiction  
__by: Angel del Silencio  
__KaixMingMing_

Chapter One: Aqua Hair Fanned on White Pillows

* * *

Perhaps it was the way the wind blew and perhaps it was because it called out to you that you had to leave. Maybe it was because you simply did not want to stay. Either way all she knew was that you had left. Coming back one day loneliness she met. Upon the entrance of a house that no longer was a home.

The stars in the sky just twinkled and laughed while she wished on every single one and tears that slowly poured restlessly on tender skin sparkled with dying light. Life flew on raven's wings and because you could not stay the flowers in the garden withered and the sun drowned beneath the dark grey clouds.

Because you could not stay the piano in the corner of the room collected dust and ivory keys faded to pallid yellow. With no agile fingers to play her voice faded to whispered cries that echoed through the walls. Deafening silence became her world…painted and decorated with skeletal hands.

Roses and Lilies, Dahlia's and Marigolds, Zinnias and Daisies and Birds of Paradise just faded with time…black on grey painted in murals in her white wall. Because you could not stay she let the ivy grow and turned her heart to stone.

Cold bed in the morning cold bed in the night…it was all you left for the remainder of her life. Whispered words offered on lover's night. A soft white scarf that hangs on the wall and a mirror that tells her how much years have passed by.

Because you could not stay, beautiful blue hair she cut off…uneven ends with longer strands and shorter ones to remind her that her life had long gone by.

Since you could not stay soft maroon eyes turned black with grief until no longer could they see and white roses to crimson red adorned her hair. Her little crown of flowers as she twirled around pretending you were watching all along.

Slowly her tears would come again as her eyes unfocused became looking back to a past that no longer existed in your heart. Because you could not stay she lost herself to dreams and nightmares created by madness because unlike loneliness comfort it could offer.

Soft blue hair grew again in disarray and as she would comb through with tan hands she would sing of lovers' demise. For when you left you took with you her life as well. There would come times when she would hate and curse your name but guilt would set in because her love was great.

So she waited in a background of ivy covered walls and darkened dead leaves all around with small daisies in her hair singing softly of St. Valentines Day. Among the withered garden fill with weeds her hands to the crying skies she raised because she could no longer shed a tear herself.

But even she can only wait for such a period of time. As she stared at the mural of a phoenix painted with bare blood she wondered if you would ever come back. Torn black dress and puffy blue hair trudged through the snow in the garden and for the first time in years since you had gone she sang. But because you could not stay the words she uttered didn't truly matter and they fell to the lonely air.

Even though she lived she no longer resided in this world, lost within her own… blue hair fanned on white pillows that will never be the same.

That you know and because you could not stay you missed all that could have been. In this lonely world you exist just to see but no longer hear. Because you know you can never enter her world.

You know because you sit so still touching soft blue hair and laying gentle kisses to unresponsive lips, lips that before you left returned the adoration. You know because now that you are back she's the one that slipped out sanity's backdoor.

* * *

--- tbc 

**Author's Note**: Well this came out of too much thinking and Emily Dickinson poetry. Well please leave a review and tell me what you think.

thanks

angel del silencio


End file.
